


Revenge is a dish best served in a soup bowl

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto has discovered his lover is cheating on him, then has an accident. Toshiko's boss Jack agrees to care for his recovery out of pity ... he makes the best soup. And it's healing properties help heal Ianto's body and soul ... and heart .. and fuel his revenge! A big of silly fluff for you xxx
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Original Character(s), Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 57
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones looked at the bank statement with confusion, then he called out to his partner "Bodi? What's this charge for the Lancaster Arms? Third time on two months!"

"Lancaster Arms?" Bodine Harris leaned around the door frame to smile at his partner "A lunch meeting with some bigwigs that were interested in publicising my cook book."

Ianto sat rubbing Myfanwy's ears as he frowned, the big old golden retriever groaning with delight.

"Really? If they are not convinced why not cook for them yourself instead of paying an arm and a leg for someone else's cooking?" Ianto grumbled, the amount far more that a couple of people. It was crazy.

"Gotta spend the money to make the money honey" Bodine leaned in and kissed his partner's cheek "speaking of hard work … my mother is calling in later for her crockery pie dish."

Ianto groaned softly as he leaned back to look to him with honest annoyance "You couldn't have picked a time when I wasn't here?"

"Babe … come on" Bodine sighed "Let's not fight. Stay in the bedroom or whatever if you can't be arsed to be polite."

"Can't be arsed… are you serious she's the one who thinks I corrupted you into this relationship and it's my fault for her total lack of grandbabieeeeeesssss" Ianto let the last word draw out like a banshee wail, his partner laughing softly as he leaned in and kissed him again.

"If only she knew" he whispered in Ianto's ear "I NEVER want one. God.. smelly, noisy… sharing someone's body with a little crotch goblin …ewwww. You've seen my sister's boobs right? She was so pert and perky once, got a nice fella then boom…boom…boom… three kids later and she's a fat troll."

"Hey.. that's your sister" Ianto scolded "Besides… mine managed that with just two. Although … David's head was HUGE!"

Bodine laughed at the same old joke, kissing me again then rising an stretching "She's gonna be here soon lover."

Ianto groaned then turned to face him again "Then maybe it's a good time to broach the whole 'marriage' thing with her. Our engagement has gone forever so she isn't' too upset over it anymore. Four years is more than long enough. We have this place together, a joint bank account … a dog … we are already an old married couple. I would like the piece of paper for some financial stability too."

"I know…I know. Got forbid one of us goes down in a hail of bullet protecting the president or whatever" he rolled his eyes in a way that always pissed Ianto off. Suddenly making their commitment as life-partners second rate again. Maybe because in her eyes... they always would be 'dabbling' until her lovely boy found a nice girl and created crotch goblins with the Harris name.

Eww. Bodine's reaction … not Ianto's who had accepted no kids as part of the deal in the first real conversations.

Ianto retreated to the bedroom, closing and locking the door. He had learned the hard way that Bodine's mother liked to snoop and sometimes brought her daughter to run interference while she went through rooms and drawers, entering one time to find Ianto in the bed sleeping off a migraine and screaming like he had tried to rape her.

Nope. Not this time.

Ianto sat on the bed and looked at the statement still in his hand. It was really bugging him now and after considering things he picked up Bodine's phone that had been charging by the bed.

He knew the code, his partner's birthday and he start to punch in the number only to find it was not the right one anymore. Huh. Ianto pondered and then tried his own birthday. Nope. Huh. Right. Mama's. Yep. Really? That WAS ewww. Ianto sighed and started to call the number on the top of the invoice only to have it appear on the screen as a saved number.

Huh.

Ianto rang them, cited the invoice and queried the charges as it was not an itemised account. He listened, his face growing pale as he learned it was for a room, not a table. Two meals, room service.

He thanked them and closed the call, then looked at the phone again.

He now started to check the messages, scrolling though until he found the ones he wanted… well didn't want really. It was all there. His mother introducing them on a 'date' with her one night after 'ditching the queer'. Her name, her desires, Bodine's lust… it was all there. Bodine was stepping out on him at this local dive and paying for the pleasure with money in their joint bank account… money Ianto made the majority of in his soulless job while Bodine experienced 'writer's block' for the last two fucking years.

An affair.

OK, he can call it that.

Ianto was till staring as the explicit photo sent by the whore bitch and the dick pic reply when the door handle juggled. Come on bitch ... I am in the mod for you today.

Then a thud against the door and he realised with horror that the silly old cow was trying to force the door open. He rose and thought quick, pulling off his clothing and rushing with undisguised glee to drape himself on the bed, only his socks still on and he made sure to quickly tug his dick to semi attention the let if flop against his thigh.

The door slammed open and Ianto lay there pretending to be asleep, now his scream as he 'woke' to the old woman ogling him. Bodine's yelling at her for breaking another lock and as he struggled his mother out of the room he didn't notice the delight in Ianto's face. Delight that was short lived as he picked up the statement and folded it neatly.

He got dressed in his bike riding gear. Maybe blow off some cobwebs. Head into town, Empty out that joint bank account and cancel some cards… yeah.

Nice day for a bike ride.

He chose the tightest Lycia known to man … you know the sort .. the meat and two veg are suffocating. He walked out and posed so the sobbing mother and horrified sister could see him as he said to Bodine "I need some air lover. Later … let's shower yeah?"

He left the house with delight in Bodine's look of horror. Good. Not since Lisa had Ianto felt this level of pain and right now he was feeling something he had lacked with the first break up. Lisa had been his first, he thought his forever. Her betrayal had cut him deeply. He and Bodine had bonded over their mutual desire to never procreate and repeat the failings of their own parental units. They had agreed to spend their lives together, love one another and protect one another from all the evil in the world. This time rage was present.

As Ianto pedalled his mind wandered, going over their first date, their first time… their last time more than two months ago… bastard. Fucking arrogant cuntfaced…

Ianto vaguely had time to register the horn before the lorry came out of the driveway and directly towards him, the last thing he saw was the driver's horrified look as his brakes screamed.

Or maybe it was Ianto screaming.

He was definitely flying.

Thank much was real enough.


	2. touch and go

Toshiko Sato was running, her tears streaming down her face as she raced for the main entrance to the hospital. Jack Harness watched his assistant leave the lobby and swing through the side doors before he sedately looked for somewhere to park. Then he wandered in to find her sobbing by the main counter again.

"Ianto Jones… Ah yes. MVA. Here he is… still in A&E … Gloria.. can you take this young woman through to her boyfriend?"

Jack did not correct the receptionist as Toshiko hadn't, her face one of terror now as they followed the nurse to the side room where Ianto lay on a gurney. Jack vaguely remembered this man, he had been at Toshiko and Owen's wedding a year ago and as memory serves, the man with him at the shindig was his partner. Bodine. Yeah … he remembered him now. It all came back with a slam. Six years… Jesus. Six years ago this was a client … his fiancé Lisa had been caught by Jack in a sting operation paid for by the wife of the other man. Cheating. Right. Now this… Bodine was his significant other. Someone Toshiko didn't like. Jack had liked Ianto, had been disappointed to see he was hetro back during the sting. Then at the wedding saw him on the arm of a man. Damn. Bi?

"Oh Ianto" Toshiko sobbed racing over to pick up his limp hand then look at it with horror. It was bruised, as if it had been crushed and she pulled the sheet down to reveal a hair smattered chest covered in bruising from what was clearly a big rig grill as well.

"Hey" Owen said softly as he entered, a clipboard in his hand and deep bags under his eyes "Baby… it's not good news. He's waiting for theatre now. His mother is unreachable as per usual and his sister was drunk, gave me a mouthful and hung up. I take it they are still not talking to him."

"No. Not since Lisa… his mother disowned him for the 'gay thing'… then Rhiannon agreed to contact only for the kids because they love him so much. Twice a year. Birthdays since the kid are only a month apart and Christmas. I think its for the generous monetary gifts he gives by way of apology." She sighed "I'm, listed as his next of kin."

"good, you can sign the consents" Owen shoved the clipboard at his wife "Babe … his liver is split, there is a lot of bleeding although it's slowed considerably… his head took a good whack. His helmet was split in half. We just need…"

Some medical staff slammed into the room and Jack stepped out of the way feeling like a fifth wheel in there, then he looked at that face again, remembering that moment in the men's toilets when they had met at the hand basins, that coy smile before the partner had slammed in there complaining that he took too long.

"What about Bodine?" Toshiko asked at Ianto was wheeled out.

"Not answering his phone either" Owen muttered. "Everyone's too fucking busy."

Jack followed Toshiko to a waiting room and sat with her, her crying easing off as she held his possessions that Owen had scooped doff the foot of the trolley for her. A snap bag of things. His life, right there in a plastic bag.

Toshiko had pulled something out and was looking at it with interest, it looked like a bank statement and Jack watched her eyes scan it, then frown, turn it over and fold it up again. She leaned back.

,.

.

.

The police must have finally found Bodine and he is there, pacing like a wild animal. Jack can't stop looking at him as something in the back of his mind kept niggling away. He knows him from somewhere.

"The Lancaster Arms" Jack finally blurts out "I saw you there"

Bodine swung to stare at Jack then glower as he raced forward to snarl at him "Fuck off. This is nothing to do with you anyway."

"Stop it" a new voice said and Jenny Jones entered the room, her face wet with tears as she looked at the occupants "No Rhiannon?"

"No, she was too drunk" Toshiko said softly "Hello Missus Jones."

"Hello Toshiko. Right. Any news yet?" she asked as she settled and finally looked at Bodine "Hello Bodi. "

"Jenny" he said in reply, then finally sat as well, far from her with a look of a kicked puppy. Jack filed that away, surprised to see the weird dynamics here. He saw him there at the hotel … not with Ianto … a woman. It had been a woman with big tits and dark hair… a real face eater. Huh. Well, well.

"Right" Owen slammed into the room and took a deep breath "There was a subdural haematoma. We think we drained it all but he's going to be touch and go for a while. Look … I don't sugar-coat shit… it's not good. There is a fifty-fifty chance he will not wake up from this. If he does … it's a certainty there will be some form of brain damage. I just can't tell what level of cognitive function will be there… what will need to be regained I am talking the possibility of months of rehabilitation here."

"Shit" Bodine said, his hand snaking though his hair.

"Can we see him?" Toshiko asked, her face hopeful.

"No love. He's in a medically induced coma, and will be for a few days until we have him on an even keel. Then … then we will see what we have left in there" Owen said gently, as kindly as he can for one unaccustomed to being kind.

Ianto's mother rose to her feet, "Right. OK That' that. They will ring me if he… if there is a change? Do I need to sign any wavers? What about a DNR!"

"Yes. For the best" Bodine chimmed in "We don't want him to suffer. A DNR."

Toshkio's face changed to one of disbelief and Jack was sure his matches as the woman… the mother… left her son fighting for his life. Toshiko looks at me and I shrug. Nowhere else to be right now.

Bodine looks around the room then says shakily "I gotta go feed Myfanwy. His stupid dog always eats at the same time."

Finally Jack and Toshio are left along with Owen, all three of them staring at one another with shock.

Poor bastard could be dying and … they were all he had?

Jack made a decision to be there.

For Toshiko.

He had to help.


	3. He's worth that to you?  WHAT!

an extra chap becuase TracyLynn asked xxxx

3

Next day Ianto was stable enough to be placed in a private room. The blinds drawn and the lighting soft. Toshiko was asleep on a cot that Owen had arranged for her and Jack sat by the bed looking at the still face of the young man he knew from a case.

He tired to remember his story.

Was with a black woman called Lisa. She cheated on him, left him for the other man. Got pregnant to said man and is now happily married. Ianto drifted for about eighteen months then met Bodine. Love at first sight. Toshiko was always worried about them, didn't like this Bodine at all. Now Jack could see why. What a tool. Ianto's mother was a non-parent. Jack remembered that she only turned up during the investigation as one of those hiding Lisa's activates from Ianto. She didn't want a black daughter-in-law so had encouraged her to find someone else. Right … cleanly a male partner now was just as delightful given her absence.

Something about that bank statement had upset Toshiko and although Jack didn't' know what it was he knew she would tell him sooner to later. She ws not just his PA, she was his friend. Like a little sister to him. Ianto meant something to her, so by proxy he meant something to him. Right?

Ianto groaned softly and Jack leaned forward, reaching out to touch the man's shoulder as he whispered to him that is was OK. Sleep. Rest, the world is turning still.

Jack didn't know if he could hear him or not but his eyelids seem to flutter before he settled once more. Jack's hand stayed there for a little while, just in case the young man needed to feel a connection.

God, his body was a mess. Broken ribs, broken wrist, dislocated knee, the bruising on his body almost covered it like a weird body glove, just different levels of bruising as you looked up and down it. Jack rose to help the nurse who was nervously approaching to wash the man and Jack realized Ianto had not been washed since the impact. Dirt still in him, road rah still with gravel in it. Their first and main aim to keep him alive with just a quick scrub of the areas for theatre.

Jack took this as a positive.

It meant they expected him to live… right?

"I'll do it" Jack said softly to the nurse "My father died of cancer when I was in my teens, my wife three years ago the same way. I nursed them … I know how to do a sponge bath. Go on … you have other patients to see to. He has friends to see to him here."

Jack gently washed the man down, taking in the body tone that probably saved his life. His torso now tiger stripes of pain for the grill work. Tall, compact and clearly fit. Well fit. Jack told himself as he did the tour of duty. _Toshiko loves this man, clearly adores him and I think he loves her too … not right she should wash his fishing tackle…wow._

Jack was carefully folding the bedding back over him when Toshiko rose, immediately jumping up to rush over "Is he OK?"

"Just getting a bath, weren't you Tiger. Feel much better now" Jack crooned to the young man, reaching out to touch his shoulder again "Nothing like a nice wash."

"Thank you Jack … for all of this" she sighed.

"Don't' be silly. Why own a cyber security firm if you never get to skive off?" Jack told her with a wink "Besides … he's nice on the eyes this one."

Toshiko snorts despite herself and nodded her agreement "always was. Such a sweetie he never saw it, himself."

"Don't do that" Jack whispered softly "Don't talk in the past tense. He can hear you. Talk about him in the now… in the future. Reassure him that he is not gonna die"

Neither of them really knew that, but they nodded their agreement to be positive until those tests came back, the brain scans told them if he was still in there, they had to assume he was.

Right?

.

.

.

.

"I can't stand it anymore" Bodine was talking softly to Toshiko as Jack exited the room to see why she hadn't retuned with their shitty coffees.

"It's only been a couple of days … come on. Owen said…"

"Doctor Harper said it was not going to be easy and … well. I heard what he said about the brain damage. I think. … I am ready to let him go. He names you as his legal guardian, not me. Didn't even know there was such a thing s a fucking living will."

"Come on Bodine. He wrote the directly after Lisa left him, he hadn't even met you and was saying for the last year you both needed to see a lawyer and get your wills updated together" she scolded, her anger starting to make her bristle.

"What's going on" Jack demanded with as much authority and anger s he could, seeing Toshiko's upset enough to make him bristle too.

Bodine turned to him and thrust an envelope at him "Here. It's his half of the joint account. I just… I just need to move on."

Jack accepted the envelope with confusion, turning to Toshiko who snatched it and tore it up, flinging it at him "Fuck you. I am his legal guardian and I am telling you he will get his share of the house… the furniture… the retirement account … both bank accounts including the bloody holiday one you both put into for that wedding he wants …"

"Prove it" Bodine sneered, turning to walk away.

"Hey, careful" Jack said to her as he tried to soothe her "Your pregnant, remember? Calm down, think of the bub."

She bent down and picked up the pieces, shaking as she took deep breaths, then she removed the torn craps of paper and knelt to put them together.

"Not even a quarter of the amount on that one statement in his belongings" she muttered angrily "Not even a fucking fifth!"

Jack now had something to focus on.

Now he knew how to help.


	4. focus

It was easy, after all Toshiko had created the worms that could burrow into bank accounts, business contacts etc. Jack applied it to the bank account number from the statement and watched it work, pulling all the bank accounts money has gone to and come from.

Interesting.

"Whatcha got boss?"

"A task" Jack replied as he looked over at Andy Davison, easily the most childlike of all his staff.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah" Jack pushed him Bodine's credentials and pointed "Tell me all there is to know about this bod. I want his favourite colour, favourite food… last blow job."

"Ooooo" Andy said in a silly voice "Can I use Gina?"

"Yeah, if she's not on anything. I want pictures, statements and lots of shit. Yesterday"

Andy raced off with glee, Gina waiting patiently for her weird little brother. Quite a team though, these blonde siblings. Got away with murder with those huge eyes and innocent little voices. Good sleuths.

Jack started to uncover some things himself but then glanced at the clock and rose, calling out that he was heading back to the hospital to spell Tosh.

"Spend a lot of time there" Martha said gently and he nodded knowing he was becoming invested in this man he didn't even know.

So what.

He had time.

.

.

.

"Right … it's better than I expected, hope for" Owen told them both as he stood by the foot of the bed knowing Ianto him could hear as well now. "Cognitive replies are intact, he's just… locked in there. It will take time for him to rise through the levels of consciousness enough to respond but I do know from the tests we've done that he can hear us, has awake moments, asleep moments… comatose moments. He is struggling, fighting like hell and trying his best to come back to us."

"Do we have a time frame?" Jack asked, watching Toshiko reach for Ianto's limp hand. So pale.

"Nope. Could be tomorrow.. could be next week... next month … depends on how bad he wants to fight" Owen said louder, deliberately making sure Ianto could hear him this time "Never was a girl's blouse before."

"Good. Good … from what I understand we have something worked out for when he comes home?" Jack asked

"Well … Owen and me are gonna do out our spare room. He can stay with…" her voice died as his hand twitched, seen by all and it was Jack who was there first, crooning as Ianto struggled to open his eyes.

Stormy grey pools of intelligence.

Jack stared down and his hand rubbed that shoulder as he whispered "Nothing is set yet. Come on, I've yet to see a tiger caught by his tail. Come on Ianto … fight."

Ianto grunted softly and his mouth twitched at the corners as his eyes rolled to Toshiko before closing again.

"He knew me" she said softly "He did right? He knew me?"

"Yeah. Yeah see? He's right here with us. He's fine." Jack sighed with relief, then turned to face Toshiko. "Now you can go home, shower… you stink girlfriend…eat with your husband… have some nookie. I will stay with him tonight, tomorrow we will decide together what the next steps will be. OK?"

She nodded and leaned over to kiss Ianto's forehead, then she kissed Jack's as well, Jack smiling at her before turning back to the bed in time to see those eyes again, boring into him.

"Do you remember me? I'm Toshiko's horrible boss. The one who makes her do the laundry and take my car though the car wash. I am sure she's told you terrible things about me… I can tell you here and now… she knows nothing" Jack winks and again the mouth twitches.

Jack grins back.

.

.

.

The sound was coming, the darkness growling like some creature hunting him down… coming louder, the snarl now a huge engine…the grillwork… the grill….

"Shhhhhh" a voice soothes "Hush Tiger. Got to sleep. Stop dreaming … hush. I'm here."

.

.

..

Toshiko returned the next morning to find not only had Jack stayed, Ianto was now sitting up and although sleepy, alert enough to know when the spoonful of soup was being offered, greedily talking it in.

"Little bits" Jack soothed "Just little bits now. Your body took a huge hit. You are so impatient."

"Always was" Toshiko laughed as she saw the Tupperware container the soup had been in from Jack's personal stash. The weight in her finally moving as Ianto's eyes rolled to her and he smiled.

"Tosh" he croaked and she burst into tears, racing over to take his hand.

"Hi."

"Hmmm" Ianto hummed then said slowly with great concentration "Nookie?"

"What?"

Jack roared with mirth as he got it straight away "He wants to know if you got any nookie like I told you to."

Toshiko looked scandalised for a moment and then roared with laugher too, leaning on the bed to kiss Ianto gently on the lips.

"Now, now Ianto. A lady does not kiss and tell but I did sleep like a baby" she smiled, stroking his face "You've been shaved."

"First thing he companied about, his hand kept touching it until I worked it out. Each swipe of the razor seemed to wake him more" Jack said happily "You know … I have never shaved another man. It was kinda fun."

"No carotid" Ianto croaked and Toshiko laughed again.

"He didn't cut your throat?" she spluttered as she felt giddy with relief.

It was Ianto.

He was right there.

Intact.


	5. a week can make a difference

It was a week after the accident that Owen finally declared Ianto well enough to be in a normal private room … he was now officially convalescing. It was two days later that Ianto came home to the new apartment. Jack had looked at the situation and decided it was stupid for Owen and Toshiko to have the poor man in their front lounge so he opened one of their safe houses for when they had a domestic violence case on, large airy rooms full of sunlight and good vibes.

It was without a second thought that Jack moved some things in as well. He didn't know why he was so invested in this man but it was like he was drawn to him. Like he knew him before.,. in another life or something. More than once he had turned to say something cheeky to find Ianto blushing the with the same look of glee.

Intuned. Is that the word?

Ianto was sitting up on the bed that was currently tuned to look over the back garden. He was looking at the birds in the birdbath when something flashed past and he blinked, focusing more as another golden streak moved in the undergrowth.

"Myf?"

The dog came through the French doors and onto the bed, Jack still yelling from the back gate as he struggled through it with some things he had purchased for the dog.

"Oh my god" Ianto said with glee "I can't believe Bodine let you have her."

"Who?" Jack said as he threw the huge dog bed into the bedroom where it slid along to land by the side of the bed.

"Bodi… oh. You didn't ask?" Ianto said softly.

"Back gate was not latched. Tosh said it was one of your ongoing arguments ... he always left the latch off. So … I tested it. Boom. One doggo. Soooo cute. Myfanwy. Cute name"

"Yes. My beautiful girl … yes. My love. Wow. He's gonna go apeshit. Didn't want a dog, went off about it then only let me have her if I agreed no more talk of other pets." Ianto grinned "Selfish. Doesn't like to share. Why he didn't ever want kids."

"And what about you?" Jack asked.

"I wanted whatever I could get" Ianto shrugged, "Thought he was my forever and if it meant no kids … then there would always be a dog or two to love."

"Except he didn't like that either."

"No. Cracks showing already" Ianto flopped back "Not to mention the little case of an affair. Fucker."

"Yeah. Toshiko and Andy are coming over to share their conclusions there… it's like an episode of cheaters … just wish we could chase him with a big camera rig or something" Jack pouted and Ianto laughed at him, reaching for him.

Jack stepped forward without a second thought to let him take his hand "Hungry? I got soup on?"

"Tell me Jack. Where did you come from?"

"Somewhere close to my mother's arse" Jack replied "Apparently I talk a lot out of my own according got Owen."

"Gotta love him, right?" Ianto was failing, his eyes heavy and Jack saw, leaning in to croon and tuck the blankets.

"Come on. A snooze and then we sort this shit out. Those nightmares kept waking you in the night."

Jack?"

"Yes Tiger"

"Thank you."

Jack left the room and settled on the sofa in the next room, looking at his clasped hands as he let himself accept the simple fact that he was falling in love with this man. Nursing him be damned. He was not doing this as a favour to Toshiko, not out of the goodness of his heart.

He remembered him.

Lisa so delicious and fancy, that night had been so nice and then to discover she had other men … a handsome man waiting for answers that Jack might have preferred over her. He had dumped her in it immediately, she was a piece of shit for cheating, his fee for the job worth it. Especially learning he was a friend of his favorate employee. She has never liked Lisa. He heard from Toshiko about the breakup and felt bad, but also relieved as he had been able to provide the information needed to get Ianto out of that. It had been as a stranger. Hired by Ianto to check on a cheating spouse … now these four years or so later their paths cross again. This time Jack is not an undercover agent gaining the necessary information Ianto needed to leave her .., this time he is the man going to break his heart for another reason all together.

Jack knew this now.

Jack was going to crucify this Bodine in order to ensure no chance of a forgiveness, not because of this being a second strike… on no. Because this time Jack was going to do something he had never done before. Something he had told himself he would never do.

But Ianto was not the client now .. right?

Technically this was a pro bono case for Toshiko?

Could he tell himself that?

Not sleeping with a client at all if he pursued a relationship with the man who took his eye five years ago when he was hired to bust a black woman?

Right?

Ulterior motives are OK here?


	6. the scales have fallen from his eyes

"I remember you"

Jack looked up from the folder he was looking through, "Hmmm?"

"You were the undercover agent that hit on Lisa at the bar … got the proof that she was sleeping around on me with that other man ... his wife hired you?" Ianto pointed at him.

"Yeah. You were a little upset at the time but … yah. I was the one who broke your heart."

"Don't be silly. She did that, not you. You set me free" Ianto snorted "I have no doubt about that. You looked different with your hair slicked back. I like it floppy."

"Floppy? I will have you know a lot of product goes into this look!" Jack said haughtily and Ianto laughed softly, then grimaced as his ribs bit.

Yeah, he remembered Jack. Sitting there with a look of sorrow as he showed Ianto pictures of him with Lisa, cuddling, conoodling as it were. She had even offered to take him up to her room .. she even had a fucking room. Well … for the married man she usually met there. Seems the married man whose wife had hired Jack's agency was not the only one … she wanted more fish on her hook. Ianto could not believe he was duped twice. Was he such an easy mark?

"Right-o" Andy entered and grinned at Ianto "Hey buddy."

"Andy."

"You know each other?"

"Ianto was Owen's best man!" Andy said like Jack was thick.

"I missed it … in Iraq?" Jack said "undercover for a diplomatic mission."

"Black ops" Owen hissed to Ianto as he entered with Toshiko in tow "Like … navy seal meets Mister Bean … I mean … James Bond right?"

"I heard that you turd!"

Owen sniggered, showing he had absolutely zero fucks to give.

"Come on. Give it to me" Ianto sighed and Toshiko grimaced.

"Her name is Gwen Cooper. He's been seeing her for… oh Ianto I am so sorry … for about twelve months, give or take a few weeks" she sighed "They don't just meet at the Lancaster Arms … they also have weekends away when he goes on his book tours."

"Book tours. Sold two hundred copies of a shitty cookbook" Owen muttered "Vegan shit too."

"I like meat" Ianto agreed with a serious face that had Jack doing a double take before both men started to snigger. Owen rolled his eyes.

"finally … a corny homo joke that was not me!" Owen said to Toshiko. "Go on .. scold them."

"Why? They are both Bi" she shrugged "It would be like scolding you for a toad-face joke."

"What!" Owen gasped, his hands theatrically fluttering onto this chest "Our child can hear that madam. How dare you!"

Ianto knew they were doing it for him, keeping it light when there was still so much more "And?"

"Right. We have hidden bank accounts, his phone accounts, his email addresses, all his pass codes for work and home … we have his life right here" Toshiko lifted a tablet and then looked at Ianto "What do you want to do love?"

"Well .. it's been what .. two weeks. I want to heal some more, feel stronger before we take this on but … I want to massacre the fucker".

"Good" Toshiko said with glee "Me too. Can we do a few little things for now? Like .. wetting the appetite?"

"Like?"

"Cancel his Gym Membership?" Owen offered.

"Use his credit card to buy you a lovely big 'Get Well' basket of goodies from that coffee bean store you like?" Toshiko offered.

Ianto nodded looking at Jack before answering "Yes, they sound good but … if you really want to hurt him … he loves that BMW. Will not let me in it with my shoes on."

"Leased or owned?" Jack asked, "Outright or fiancé?"

"Finance" Ianto said and Toshiko went through her tablet.

"got it … yep … Jesus. Bi-monthly payments. Wow. OK … so … this one that went out yesterday can be recalled, less than 24 hours … the next pay next week will not go … he might not even know if…we…change his contact details aaaa … the..dealership" she muttered as her fingers raced across the screen.

"You can do that?"

"Just did" she crowed "In a month or so … they will come take it away!"

"That's naughty" Ianto laughed then coughed gently. Jack rising to make sure he was OK.

"I just changed his ringtone" Andy suddenly said from the chair he was sprawled into "Now each time his mother calls him it's the Wicked Witch theme form the Wizard of Oz. Each time Gwen Cooper calls it's Golddigger and when his boss calls him it will play the funeral dirge."

"Boss?"

"Yeah .. he is a night janitor at the local swimming bathes" Andy said with amusement "Those nights he told you he was going to the gym? Two hours cleaning offices and shit as well. Like … terrible. Turns out those book deals? Don't exist. He was buying his own books and those book tours were his dirty weekends away with the money he earned … topped up with yours of course."

"Son of a bitch." Jack spluttered.


	7. what are you not telling me?

Ianto was whimpering in his sleep and Jack was moving quickly, placing the hot soup down to sit on the edge of the bed and speak softly, rubbing Ianto's shoulder as he had in the hospital, to soothe away the bad dream as Ianto slowly calmed and finally opened his eyes to look around blearily.

No longer afraid.

"Hey Tiger" Jack said softly.

"Jack" Ianto croaked "God."

"The accident?"

"Yeah. I go over and over it … like groundhog day" Ianto swallowed and Jack helped him sit up a bit "You know… each time it's a bit more vivid like I am remembering or… or adding to it. Maybe it's not the real event now, more like a construct."

"How do you mean?" Jack asked as he lifted the bowl and offered it to Ianto. Ianto smiled and reached for it then grimaced as his wrist reminded him it was still broken.

"Here "Jack grinned as he settled to feed Ianto has he had been doing each day. It was OK. Ianto forgot each time then accepted help. He could do it with the other hand but it was messy and he was more willing to accept spoon feeding than a messy shirt. Not that Jack minded.

"What do you remember?" Jack asked after Ianto had eaten about half of the thick lumpy beef stew-like soup. He was starting to move him toward solids now and Ianto was hungry. Enjoying the mushy vegetables and little chunks of meat in the gravy.

"Well ... I remember the bike ride now, angry and mulling over things, I remember the bush I usually stop at because it's a blind spot. I always stop but … I didn't." Ianto opened his mouth like a little bird and Jack grinned, giving him another spoonful.

"Too distracted?"

"No" Ianto swallowed "no, first dream I didn't' remember all that, just the grill . But … no. I didn't stop. I remember now, I can feel my feet swinging the pedals back to engage the brakes, I remember clutching at the handlebar brakes with fear as I look at the truck's grill … no. My breaks don't work in my dream. Every time."

Jack gave another spoonful and hummed, considering things as Ianto finally called it a day and settled back grinning as he patted his stomach and declared Jack a wonderful cook.

"Soup … it's just soup" Jack said but clearly he was pleased Ianto likes his cooking.

"You are keeping things from me. I know Toshiko wants to protect me and everything but … there is a reason why you stole Myfanwy instead of just asking for her. That surprised me and … what is it you are hiding?"

Jack settled back and took Ianto's good hand, stroking it with his thumb as he considered his answer, the touch familiar and endearing like they were lovers which Ianto now knew they might eventually become. Maybe in another life they had been ... it felt so familiar.

"On the day… when it all happened your sister was drink and belligerent … didn't care. Your mother tried to look upset but was put out and Bodine… well … he was adamant you should be allowed to die."

"I bet he was" Ianto muttered.

"No … I mean it. Demanding a DNR and the like … Toshiko was pissed about it so she said they were not to know your condition. That they were to be No Contact. They would not know if you lived or died, when released it would simply say no longer in the hospital. If they even checked … they might think you dead." Jack was uncomfortable and Ianto let him take time to consider the next words "I stole her so he wouldn't know I had you."

"Sounds like Misery .. are you my number one fan?" Ianto smiled, and then saw that there was more, grasping Jack's hand and squeezing gently "Tell me."

"He tired to cash in a life insurance policy on you. A big one. Big for injury… bigger for accidental death like … six figure big" Jack said softly, watching Ianto's face as it went through anger, sorrow, grief, back to anger "the company is digging, trying to find out if you are dead or just badly hurt to pay him out."

"Motherfucker!"

"Yeah. You will be found to be alive so he will get a half a mill … not the big payout he wanted… maybe expected … well … if that dream is true… the brakes…"

"Eight major roads to cross in my daily ride, he knows this. Tells me all the time to be careful, acts like I might not come home. I almost gave it up but he suddenly stopped doing it, said he knew I preferred it to a spin class." Ianto sighed, "It was no accident was it. He just thought it would be at an intersection on a red light. Easier to explain away."

"So … what do you want to do?"

"Heal… then … pay him back for his kind thoughts?" Ianto nodded "First … let's let him get that payout, then can we have the account frozen something? Some sort of glitch? I want that money … it's mine. Not his."

"Sounds like a plan" Jack smiled and rose to take the bowl out, leaning in to kiss Ianto's forehead before leaving and both men smiled softly to himself at the affection there.

Hope there.

Promise.


	8. stronger

"Jack?"

Jack paused the spoon that was halfway to Ianto's mouth with raised eyebrows.

"I have two questions."

"OK."

"One easy.. one hard."

"OK. Easy one first"

"The soup … I have never tasted anything like it. Where are you getting it from?" Ianto asked.

"I make it in bulk and freeze it" Jack replied calmly "I love soup."

Ianto stared at him and then started to snigger softly "Just pondering if you wear an apron or not."

"Yes actually. A black one with a little red devil on it" Jack grinned back "Was that the second question?"

"No." Ianto's smile faded "No … I mean … what is this?"

Jack stared at him.

"Us … what is… us?"

"Oh. I liked you back when I did the case for about Lisa. Thought you were hot but didn't know you were Bi. Thought… well. Then here you are again and well … I sort of hope iz can get my leg over, ya know?" Jack says with a waggle of eyebrows.

Ianto laughed softly, nodding as he knows exactly what Jack was saying "Toshiko didn't tell me you were Bi either ya know."

"My god … we've wasted so much time" Jack wailed, flopping back "My god. So much soup you've not tasted. I have so many recipes."

Stop it" Ianto was laughing now, touched by the soup thing since it seemed he was capable of holding his own glass of juice, was safe to lift a big bad sandwich but apparently soup was Jack's job. It was kinda nice.

"Does he weigh on your mind?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head.

"No … I thought it would but … no. I think about him and only feel … anger. My money, my things … thank god you got Myfanwy for me. I do have to say though … you … you are the reason for this. Bodine and I have been in and out of love of the last year …. At least. I just hadn't realized that we were going through the motions. Now, I know. I do not feel the loss of his love. There was none left between us. It's Lisa all over again."

"Come on. This is not your fault" Jack assured him "Now, to change the subject. Your mother. You going to talk to her?"

"No. She knows I am alive. All she needs to know" Ianto sighed "Probably quietly disappointed."

"Well … sleep now. OK?" Jack smiled "Let's take our time. Got plenty of that, right?"

Ianto nodded and settled back in the bedding the aching in his bones not so harsh today, each day lighter, each day better, each day stronger.

All that mattered now…apart from this new relationship that seems to be forming … was revenge.

.

.

..

Myfanwy chased the ball, barking like a nutter as Ianto laughed, carefully reaching out for her to hand it over before he threw it gently again.

He was still shaky but here we are, one month since the accident and he was on his feet defying the odds. Was a good day, Jack due home from work soon and the soup on the stove was a new batch Jack had made the night before, the bread rolls in the oven Ianto's contribution.

Soup.

Who would have thought … they both love soup.

He sighed as he let the warm sun wash over him then he turned to face the windows, his own reflection showing that he had lost some weight but was still in good shape. The bruising fading now and he looked as young as ever.

Then his eyes refocused and he saw Jack inside looking out at him so he smiled, raising a hand.

Myfanwy saw Jack too, yodelling with glee as she ran to him and Jack laughed, dropping to his knees to let the dog slam into him as she revelled in the homecoming of her other pack member.

"Did you get it?" Ianto called out and Jack rose, laughing as Myfanwy took off to bum scoot around the yard. Something Ianto called Boot-scooting. She only did it for Jack and Ianto had long since accepted that she loved the same man as him.

"Yes. Almost fell out of the bloody tree but I got the shot that proves the affair" Jack replied, walking over to check the pot, humming as he saw that Ianto had added some grated carrots.

"You added the carrot for me?"

"Yes, I know you were wondering if there was enough but… just for colour I decided on some more. Also … I added some grated ginger too."

"Ginger" Jack replied, unable to help with much more as he took a spoon and tried a mouthful, then groaned with pleasure.

"Gods, that's lovely"

"The rolls are almost crispy and crunchy, how you like them. Go wash up and I will get Myf's plate" Ianto smiled, the cooling plate of mince for their dog ready.

Ianto walked over to the mail Jack had collected from the PO BOX for Ianto's mail, and started to flick through it, finding a bundle that had a 'change of address' notice on it. Stuff still going to the old place in his name.

There was one envelope in the bindle that was a mistake, clearly Bodine's and Ianto froze as he stared at it then placed it on the table.

A bank they never used.

Or just Ianto hadn't.


	9. anger is a simmering pot

"A hidden account" Jack said slowly, still unable to believe the man would be so dense as to choose paper statements in this day and age.

"Look at it" Ianto sighed, the large number at the bottom of the page staggering "He has been siphoning funds for our entire relationship. God, from the moment he got my pass-codes."

"Well … at least now we know why he did that afternoon jaunt across town once a week. Not to drop off the latest chapters … see? The bank is right next to his publishing office." Jack showed into on his phone "Clearly this is a long game he's been playing."

"You mean I've been played!"

"What do you want to do?"

Ianto leaned back and stared at Jack then said firmly "Crucify him"

.

.

.

.

Ianto let himself into the house and looked around. Too much was different ... so apart from when he lived there… the fact it was now a pigsty.

A fucking pigsty.

Ianto walked through this house he once called a home with less sorrow than he thought he would have. It was sad really … how foolish he had been to trust in this. Now he knew what love really was.

This was a parody.

Ianto opened drawers… touched things, resisted the urge to straighten things that he knew would give away his presence immediately. The simple fact the twat hadn't changed the locks or the alarm code showed the idiot really thought Ianto would not have the balls to ever return … well … he didn't except him to survive at all. Did he.

The bedroom was a shock. Feminine things everywhere and Ianto felt the first sting as he looked at the bedding. His favourite sheets. He fucks his whore on these.

Ianto shook himself and moved to the wardrobe, opening it to find most of his clothes gone, not caring as he reached up to the top shelf knowing it would still be there. And it was … the small folding file full of papers he always kept for both of them. His beloved fucktard didn't care for things like that.

Ianto looked at his birth certificate… the other things and then came to the passports and such he knew was in there too. Ianto smiled as he saw a means to cause some more chaos. Then he hesitated, grimacing as his still healing ribs protested, reaching high for the box slid at the back of that shelf.

Then he knelt and pulled out the drawer in the bottom of the bed, the one Bodine shoved things into without a second thought. There he found other papers of interest, humming softly to himself as he chose a few … for further reading.

Bodine would be at least another two hours yet but Ianto is not want to stay, removing his favourite camera from a cupboard in the living room along with a few other things he knew Bodine would not miss then after taking some shots, he left the same way he had come.

Awake.

Aware.

.

.

.

"Wow… you got more than I thought you would" Toshiko said as she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake and Ianto hummed softly, looking at the things he had collected and what he had seen in the drawers and cupboards.

Ianto looked at the photos he had developed, flicking over each blown up image as he tried to see what his ex's new life was like these days. Hmmmm.

"Toshiko?" Ianto said softly "What is this?"

Toshiko pulled over the photo and looked at it then snorted "Those are early pregnancy tests."

"What?" Ianto squeaked pulling the photo back then frowning "How would you get these?"

"Any chemist or supermarket" she shrugged.

"Hmmmm. Can you get one? Exactly the same? This brand?"

"why?" she asked.

"To pee on."

"What… you and Jack …" She gasped, then giggled "You know …he can't get you preggers."

"Oh no … I know that" Ianto laughed "And as for the question you almost asked … no. not yet. Jack and I … not yet. Not that I don't want to … god I do but … in time."

"So…."

"His one fear…his most deep seated fear is becoming a father. He finds the very idea of a child abhorrent. So … why does she have these hidden in the back of her drawer like this? Hmmm? Trying to trap him? Thinks a baby might entice a wedding ring?" Ianto grinned "Like that would EVER happen."

"so…"Toshiko waved a hand "The tests?"

"For YOU to pee on."

"But…" she looked at her little belly "My love… clearly that is mote?"

"Yes… but the pee stick does not give names… only pee results"

"Ahhhh…" Toshiko finally got it and she leaned back with satisfaction at the mere thought of the plan. "you are a clever little minx. Jesus … you are evil!"

"Ah, indeed" Ianto grinned back, never having known he could possess such wickedness in his soul.

Perhaps he was imbibing it from Jack with each wicked wink?

Could be worse things to catch … he was a very nice catch ta.


	10. an appetiser

Ianto felt stronger, he knew time was running out to enact their plan of revenge because the truck driver was about to go up in court for the accident. The Crown had laid charges against him for dangerous driving. Ianto had been asked to give a victim impact report and at first he hadn't wanted to but as time went on and he remembered more of the accident he knew he had to stand up and say something.

It was the right thing to do.

He had returned to the house one more time to place hidden cameras with an overly excited Jack who took time to mock the weird things Ianto pointed out and Ianto gathered some more things he had wanted to keep, leaving most things behind.

New life… new things right? A morning of sneaking and now… this afternoon he sat in a comfortable chair at Jack's place of work, the man in charge of the shebang so handsome in his blue shirt, black waistcoat open and flapping as he walked or talking, laughing and being sexy as hell. Not anyone can wear denim jeans with braces and a belt, a waistcoat and formal shirt but Jack had style. And a great arse.

"Toshiko?"

"Ready to go" she said happily.

"Me too" Andy called out with glee, his chance to shine as he was given more control than usual.

"OK … let's go!" Jack clapped his hands and turned to face the wall of large screens. Operation Cabbage Soup was go.

"Why call it Cabbage Soup?" Owen asked as he settled next to Ianto with interest, happy to watch things with him.

"Cabbage as in … money" Ianto said softly, smiling at his friend before they turned to watch as well.

"Step one… initiated" Toshiko called out, the screens streaming with life then a pause, then numbers flicking and silence. Stillness, then 'completed' flashed and died.

"What was that?" Owen hissed.

"Fuckface just got his accounts cleaned out … all of them. All five of them … like … over three million dollars worth" Ianto whispered back "More than I knew about. Fucker. Fucking fucker had three policies with different insurance agencies. Claimed on all three."

"That's… that's illegal" Owen said with horror.

"Yes."

"Talking it is illegal too"

"Yes."

"What will happen?"

"Well … he can either scream from the rooftops that his illegally gained money disappeared or he will quietly rage and cause chaos with whinging before the banks tell him to fuck off once they get together and realise what he did. They will think it's all a scam. The eight different bank accounts Toshiko is leapfrogging the money through is laundering it to shiny clean." Ianto explained calmly "we both know it will be the latter. He can't point the finger, can't prove anything and the last person he will suspect is the stupidest idiot he ws fleecing all this time."

"Don't be hard on yourself" Owen sighed.

"Step two… go!" Jack barked.

The screens changed colour and Andy now added his stream to Toshiko's as they began cancelling things, changing things and generally fucking up the man's life … who deserved it. Driver's licence cancelled, warrants for his arrest attached to it … a firearms licence Ianto didn't know about also ceased to exist, the gun under the bed on Bodine's side now an illegal firearm. They were going full hell fire and Ianto never felt so alive as he watched Jack strutting about.

"What is going to happen now?" Ianto asked with wide eyes.

"Now?" Jack swung to look at him and grin "step three. Now that pee stick you hid you clever boy… that is put into play and we listen in … watch too. The hidden cameras are wired for sound so we get to watch the melt down and the chaos that comes soon after."

"Should have popcorn for this" Toshiko said, then looked at Jack who rolled his eyes.

"OK .. we can order in some Chinese or something. We have…" he checked his watch "about an hour by my reckoning before he gets home for his usual routine."

"How long have you been setting this up?" Ianto asked with wonder. "Me and you scheming … you have been watching him too?"

"Honestly?"

"No. Lie. Massive ones."

Jack laughed as he leaned in and whispered "Since the day I got you home."

"Home" Ianto repeated, quickly seizing Jack before he could pull back and kissing him. "for luck."

Jack replied with a kiss of his own and then pulled back, grinning as he took a deep breath and tried not to look flustered. Toshiko slapped Ianto's shoulder as she passed the chair, pleased to see the first steps in the relationship were finally happening.

"I want some chicken somethings" Owen said and Toshiko nodded knowing what he meant.

"Ianto? Soup?"

Ianto smiled at Jack thensaid with more confidence than he felt "I might try some noodle soup."

"Hmmmm, spicy." Jack said as he nodded "And let's not do fortune cookies today. We don't need to know what is going to happen … we set it all up anyway."

Everyone roared with mirth as they prepared to get ready for the floor show.

Ianto could hardly wait.


	11. the meat and potatoes of it

Bodine entered the house and threw his keys at the bowl, missing it as per usual and they skipped across the wooden hall table Ianto had loved so mach, now scarred with deep gouges from the heavy key ring.

"Fucker" Ianto muttered.

Toshiko slapped at him to shut up as she leaned forward, hugging her bump as she watched intently.

Bodine walked into the main room and heaved his briefcase next, letting it fall behind the sofa then he slumped into his chair and let out a groan. He toedoff his shoes and placed his feet on the coffee table as Ianto made a noise of annoyance.

"Yeah… fucker" Owen said for him, then leaned forward too.

Bodine finally got up and stomped to the bathroom, starting to remove his things from his pockets as he started the shower and waited for the water to heat up.

"Cheap bastard would not let me install the hot water … has to come for the main boiler" Ianto whispered "I wanted a little heater for the shower."

"They're good, we have one" Owen said softly, nodding as he reached for a wonton.

Bodine looked at the receipts in his pocket then dropped them into the wastepaper basket, turning away as Toshiko made a small noise of impatience. He turned back and looked down, frowning as he pulled out the basket and reached in. The pee stick was so obvious. He pulled to out and stared at it with confusion, then he rose, forgetting the shower to ransack the bedroom, soon finding the drawer with the tests hidden in the back. He sat on the edge of the bed and compared the pee stick to the diagram on the packet then let out an inhuman howl, falling back onto the bed, then rolling onto his stomach to scream into the comforter, his legs kicking in full tantrum mode.

"Holy shit" Andy said softly "What a freaking weirdo."

"HONEY!" Gwen's nasal whine filled the house as she entered and struggled with the key in the lock "MY CARD DIDN'T WORK! NEITHER DID YOUR GOLD ONE!"

"What the fuck is this shit!" Bodine roared and she stared at him with confusion.

"Honey? Where is the car?" she asked blinking slowly.

"My car? My car is repossessed. Someone didn't make the fucking payments!" he snarled "The only reason I can think of is that there were insufficient funds in the bank and the only way that could happen if is the other person with a card to that account was shopping for fucking handbags when … wait. I asked you a fucking question. What is this?"

"A pee stick" she frowned "Where did you get that?"

"From the rubbish, it says positive!" he said then gaped as she snatched it off him to check for herself before then squealing and hopping up and down with glee.

"OH my god, it does. Oh my god. I have to ring mum… oh wow… what … what a surprise" she said as she saw his face, her excitement waning "I mean… it was an accident."

"An accident" he repeated, his anger now making him shake.

"I am going to kill you" he said calmly "I said no kids. You heard me. Why have these in your drawer if you are getting that injection thing? You lying whore."

"Oooo" Owen breathed with glee.

"How dare you… I am the mother of your child" she said haughtily "So you better behave or I will make you pay!"

"Pay! Are you fucking insane? You are bleeding me dry and what the fuck do you mean, mother of my child" his voce dropped and Ianto made a noise of alarm, paling as he recognised the dangerous tone.

Gwen did too, screaming as she ran for the bathroom, locking herself in as she continued to scream and he began slamming his body against the door. She fumbled in her jacket pocket, removing a cell phone and calling the police, screaming for help as he continued to yell that the was going to kill her and the baby, how fucking dare she, he is done with her taking his money, he is gonna kill her once and for all.

Andy called it in with a fake number, as a concerned 'neighbour' adding "He has a gun. He was yelling he was gonna shoot her. I think he means it."

Police came.

Separated them and talked to her.

She sobbed that he had threatened her and she feared for her life… he was holding her against her will like a Stockholm situation … totally untrue but sounded good as the cops believed her. Of course they did. They searched the house.. .found the gun … he produced the gun permit that did not exist in the system anymore… then for good measure he gave them his driver's licence.. that alas no longer exited making them both appear forgeries.

They got out their own guns and told him to shut the fuck up.

"OH wow" Ianto sighed as Bodine lost his shit, screaming and resisting arrest as he struggled with the men, yelling that this was HIS house not her's and the bitch better … his head slammed to a door frame and Gwen asks them to take him away and make sure he was not allowed back.

A they led him away he continued to scream "This is my house. This is my life. What the hell is going on!"

Ianto sighed softly with satisfaction.


	12. meat and two veg

Bodine was charged and held due to his threats as Gwen settled into the house with delight. Ianto watched for a few hours then sighed "How long will they hold him?"

"Well … looks like it will be for at least three days before the next court sitting so … yeah. Not like she will bail him out and all his cards do not work for him to bail himself" Jack said as he settled to look at Ianto "Are you Ok?"

"OK? I'm grand" Ianto laughed "Just wondering about what the next step should be. I really didn't think we would get this far."

"What we do next is wait until she leaves for work, then we go in and take what you want. We rob the place" Jack said calmly. "Your house, legally your stuff as you purchased it all … anything you want… we will take. Leave the door wide open like it was a robbery, mess the place up. Screw the shit out of her and she can't blame him. He's locked up. Hopefully it will scare her so much she leaves."

"Then you change the locks and take possession" Toshiko pointed out.

"I don't' want it" Ianto shook his head "Never did. The yard is too pokey with no room for a garden, I hate the kitchen and it was something he chose and then wore me down over."

"Then … sell?" Toshiko shrugged "Once the dust clears either sell or go him for half the equity in the house."

"Why not, it's your money" Jack pointed out.

"You are … you are right but … I don't want to have to deal with him, talk to him … sit in a room with him at all. My skin crawls!" Ianto snarled.

"Well … if we can prove the point here… if the next phase works … you will not have to" Jack patted his arm and Ianto nodded, then closed his eyes. He was tired and upset. It was a lot to take in and Jack rose from the crouched position by his chair "Come on. I will take you home. Myfanwy will be missing you."

Ianto smiled softly, the dog always making him happy. Jack was so relieved he had thought of that, taken her. He had no doubt she was helping with his recovery. Anything he could do, anything … he would.

They got home and Jack settled Ianto on the bed, Ianto groaning as he settled back and Jack began to remove his shoes.

"Jack?" Ianto asked quietly "Can I ask something?"

"Sure you can."

"Can you… can you lay here with me?"

Jack looked up from the shoe he was untying with surprise and then he smiled as he left his hand slide up to clasp Ianto's ankle, squeezing "I would like nothing more than to lay with you."

"Good."

Jack took his own shoes off and carefully clambered onto the bed, settling on the other side.

"No… here. I want… god. Its sounds so damned silly … I want…"

"Anything."

"I don't want to sound like a silly romance novel but … I really want you to hold me"

Jack opened his arms and Ianto rolled and shifted until he was laying against Jack, his head on Jack's chest and his leg thrown over Jack's, the thigh caressing against Jack's groin with the leg between Jack's.

"Careful … you will get me excited" Jack whispered as he stated to gently rub Ianto's back "I want to make love to you so badly that my cold showers are making me prune."

Ianto huffed softly, then gave a muffled reply "Me too."

Jack closed his eyes, the relief coursing through him as he finally heard that he was on the right track, they were both feeling it. IT was not in his head, not a fantasy.

There was something there.

Ianto's lips on his neck were soft but persistent as Ianto started to kiss his way across his jaw, ending in the soul wrenching snog that made Jack groan as he rubbed against Ianto's leg without meaning to and Ianto's hand sliding down to cup that bulge did not help his control any.

"I want to… I don't know if I am up to it but… I can't think if anything else."Ianto whispered into Jack's ear "I want you inside me so bad."

"Fuck" Jack croaked, unable to ignore that blatant offer and he rolled them both so he was on top, carefully making sure he was not crushing Ianto as he kissed him and ground against him "I will try to be careful."

Ianto didn't reply, just grinned as he tilted his head back to let Jack get better access to his throat. Jack bit down on him as he stared to pull at his clothing and Ianto felt no fear, no shame in the faint scars from his battering.

After all … they had come with the benefit of finding this man.

Jack was gentle, careful, loving and to Ianto's delight… fit like a glove. Their rhythm was true, equal and stamina was not an issue as both could not hold off for long, Ianto's' gentle cries of completion in Jack's ear sending him over the edge as well.

The lay painting and spent on the bed as Jack gasped out "Shit. Shit, that… wow. Fuck me. Next time… next time I will do better… I mean…"

"Hush" Ianto sighed, pulling Jack into his arms "Sleep."

They did.

Ianto did not dream that night.


	13. time to let go?

It was the next day that they got confirmation from one of Jack's friends in the force that Bodine was not getting out for a few days, watching the cameras for Gwen to leave for work. Ianto asked "What does she even do?"

"Barmaid" Andy said as he chewed on a biscuit "She will work until about one in the morning. No him .. she will be freaked out coming home to an empty house as it is …let along one we are gonna stage."

"You have the lists" Jack said as he looked around the room, those in the black clothing and hats on their heads all looked like cat burglars, grinning with glee. Owen could not believe he was allowed in on the fun, poised for action as he kissed his wife goodbye. She sat with Ianto about to watch over them from her chair, too preggers to participate.

Within an hour they were in, Ianto watching the monitors as they tore the place up. Now they knew he did not love it, did not want it and didn't even like the place... there was not consideration given as they simply upended drawers, picking out the pieces he wanted and occasionally stopping to listen as he spoke to them in their earwigs to tell them they had missed something.

"Hungry" Toshiko said as she watched her husband kneeling by the sofa, gleefully bringing the knife down from above his head onto the upholstery like a serial killer over a body, his delight in the wonton destruction funny to watch.

"Sorry darling" Ianto rose and got her some food, her smile of thanks mega watt as she watched him move with ease.

"Looks like your limp is almost gone" she said as they watched Owen stomp through the record collection, the six albums Ianto had asked for in his hands.

"I feel much better"

"Like…a spring in your step."

Jack and I had sex. Mind blowing, brilliant sex!"

She stopped, the sandwich half way to her mouth and she placed it down to look at him "really?"

"It was magnificent!"

"Thanks Tiger, but we are on open mic sweetheart" Jack's voice came through the speakers and Ianto laughed.

"I don't care… I want to tell the world. You were magnificent and it was brilliant and I wanna have more" Ianto said cheekily and Jack's booming laugher filled the room. "I wanna shag like animals!"

"Perverts" Owen said "Get a room."

"We almost wreaked the bed" Ianto said as Owen squealed and flapped his hands "I mean … it was epic. Like… I saw white light!"

"Oh god… shut up" Owen wailed.

"Can't. Sorry. Too happy" Ianto sing-singed as Jack grinned from ear to ear, blowing a kiss to the corner of the room where a camera was.

" … Andy. There by your feet. See that photo album? Can you take that?" Ianto asked suddenly "the blue cover."

"Sure buddy" Andy picked it up and placed it in the box he was filing from the list his hand.

"Lovely" Ianto sighed "Everything .. it's all lovely."

"Listen to you, love sick fool" Toshiko said with open delight, Ianto's face glowing as he looked at the screen and pointed at Jack as he leaned over.

"I love him … it's true… And that arse.. I mean … words fail me… isn't he gorgeous?"

Jack laughed again

.

.

.

.

.

"Ianto, wake up love." Jack's voice was gentle and Ianto gave a dopey smile, opening his eyes to find everyone there around the sofa in the office, looking at him.

"Wha?"

"You were dreaming again love, you were crying out" Jack soothed "The grillwork again?"

"Hmmm" Ianto snuggled into Jack who folded over him like he was protecting him from the world, giving him time to wake up and shake off the nightmare.

"She's home" Andy said after a while and Jack settled on the floor, holding Ianto's hand as they watched Gwen enter the house and look around with wide eyes. She then raced for the safe that had been left wide open. She did what you can only call a tantrum as she screamed and ranted then took out her phone and called the police to report the break-in.

"OK" Ianto said after a while "That was fun."

"Want to watch more?"

"No. I feel … sort of … flat now. Like watching the final episode in a TV series and knowing there is nothing more. Sort of .. blah. Ya know?" Ianto sat up and rubbed his face "I wanna go to bed."

"Come on Tiger, Toshiko will give us any highlights" Jack helped him up and they drove home, Ianto in the bed asleep before Jack had finished his shower and as he slid in behind him he thought back to the nightmare on the sofa. Everybody had seen him cry out, thrash and throw his arms up.

The dream so real, reliving of the impact so brutal that Jack worried if Ianto could ever let it go.

He needed closure on that too.

.

.

.

.

Got the court summons" Ianto said the next morning as he went through his mail "For the accident."

"You still want to read your statement?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do" Ianto nodded "I hope Bodine is not there, probably will be but … I can't be a girl's blouse about this. I have to suck it up. It's the right thing to do."

"And that is one of the reasons I love you" Jack smiled across the table "You are a righteous man."

"Takes one to know one" Ianto said before sticking out his tongue.

Jack could only smile and check the date on the letter.

He would go with.


	14. are you ready for the final course?

Ianto hadn't really wanted to sit through the entire thing so Jack had been sitting with him in the side room, Toshiko also begging off due to baby bladder so Andy got to sit in the court the most, listening to the facts as his face paled more and more. Jack entered with Ianto to slide in the back just as the photos were shown on large blown up boards.

The blood and bending of the grillwork, the twisted remains of bike on the ground, the split helmet and the blood… so much blood.

Ianto in the hospital unconscious, the clothing cut away lumped on the floor. Ianto thought he would be stronger but this was turning his stomach as he clutched at Jack's hand then he saw him. Sitting across the aisle, looking straight ahead and occasionally making a small noise of despair. Bodine. He had been granted bail and sat there acting like some grieving widow or something, distressed by the images. His mother has pulled strings and thrown money at the problem again. Jack was right. The final piece in the puzzle was right there… Bodine was the one behind the push for this poor truck driver's trial. He wanted this so he could sue the man like he had lost his life partner or something. It made Ianto's stomach churn to think Bodine thought he could possibly get more money. Bastard. Apparently the fact they had been together for four years constituted a 'common law' marriage. He could possibly sue the man and his company in civil court if the accident was ruled the truck driver's fault.

They called witnesses, they called doctors, they called accident investigators. They all described the accident in detail. Ianto leaving, not needing to listen to it over and over again. He knew it well enough for the dream every fucking night. He returned when Andy signalled that part was over.

Then came the victim impact reports and to Ianto's horror Bodine stood, staggering as if overcome with grief to the podium to look out blearily at the people, mostly sniffling and looking weepily at the judge as he said he had lost his soul mate. The brain damage making their love die, he waxed lyrical about this idyllic love affair… like they were some romance novel come to life, stopping to compose himself sometimes. Ianto now found himself frowning as his anger overrode his fear. Bodine had looked straight at him, had not even recognised the love of his life? Bullshit!

Bodine finished the report by saying his life was empty now, full of regret and loss.

"Yeah" Andy hissed "I bet he really misses that money."

Jack slapped across Ianto at him as he sniggered and showed he really didn't care. Bodine broke down and sobbed, a recess called for him to calm down as the poor truck driver hid his face in his hands, the woman sitting behind him weeping as well.

They exited the place and Ianto watched from behind Jack and Andy as Bodine made a show of being helped across the landing to an area outside where he howled his grief. What a fucking showman. Ianto was sickened by this, knowing the money he had reclaimed no doubt fuelled this need to act broken. Must dive him mad not knowing where it all went.

Ianto hid the smile he felt forming on his face then let Jack move forward to stop the Defence lawyer who was trying to console the Driver's wife.

"Excuse me… do you have a moment?" Jack asked and the man nodded moving to stand by them. He looked directly as Ianto, then away not recognising him. Why would he? He was thinner than the photos of a pre-accident Ianto that Bodine had given over from their first anniversary and this Ianto was polished in a suit and tie, not lying in that hospital bed full of wires and tubes like the more recent photos provided in there.

"How can I help you?"

Actually … it's you that needs the help" Jack corrected him "You need to enter some things into evidence before we go any further. Once the Victim impact statement is given by Mister Hones those items will be critical to your defence. Also ... this list of names, these are already here ready for you to call them up. You need to get them included on the list … goad the Prosecutor. Make it look like you are desperate and he will gloat. You know the drill Mike. I am giving you gold."

"I do not have to fake that" the man sighed "We are fucking toast in there Jack."

"Not for long" Jack assured him "Get these entered, and sit back for the floor show."

"Why are you doing this?" Mike asked with confusion "You don't usually do this for free."

"Because it's the right thing to do" Ianto spoke for the first time and Mike time to look at him, ginning as he looked at the handsome man.

"Do I know you?"

"No. Not many do" Ianto akserred sagely "But they are about to find out that this Tiger has claws."

Mike looked at Jack who nodded, then he ushered his client back inside.

"Your honour, I wish to enter some late items into evidence, as well as some names for witnesses?" Mike called out to the judge once they were underway again and as predicted the prosecutor scoffed and told him it didn't matter who he got in, go for it. Call the pope as a character witness.

Game on.

Ianto sighed and prepared himself, ready as his own name was called. He rose and walked down the aisle as Bodine swung with his mouth gaping, the image he had just given everyone of the brain damaged broken man not matching the confident man in the three piece suit striding without so much as a limp to the stand.

Ianto vowed to tell the truth then took a moment to steal himself, finding Jack's face at the back to focus on.

"My name is Ianto Gareth Jones. On the third of May of this year I left my house for my morning bike ride, as I did every morning. Only this morning … something was different."

Jack smiled his encouragement as Ianto took a breath, and then continued.

Bodine could only gape.


	15. feeling as full of satisfaction as Christmas after the meal!

"My name is Ianto Gareth Jones. On the third of May of this year I left my house for my morning bike ride, as I did every morning. Only this morning … something was different. You see .. my boyfriend, Bodine, has told me constantly of his fears in my route. But every morning, without fail I would ride my bike to work that same route, like clockwork. A creature of habit, me."

Ianto glanced at the truck driver who was looking at him silently.

"For the last couple of weeks, he had stopped scolding me for it, simply kissed me goodbye and saw me off like he always did and I pedalled towards work with my head full of many things. Actually… that's not true. That is what he would have you all believe. The truth is, we had a fight. I found charges on our credit card for a hotel down town that we had never frequented. I was angry and confused as to why he was paying this large amount there, not for the first time. I suspected an affair ya see."

Bodine was paling now, sitting up in his seat as he stared at Ianto, not having known Ianto had twigged.

"There was also the matter of his mother who hates me and was there to act the fool, him angry at me for not hiding in my own house to please her" Ianto sighed "I was angry, upset and distracted. You see … I know there is a blind spot there. I have told Bodine about it on several occasions and I make a habit of stoping there before continuing on my ride. This morning, I was so discombobulated that I simply rode on. Now… the interesting thing is … I saw the truck and knew I had fucked up. I even applied the brakes on my bike, trying to stop before I entered it's path. I had time. I could stop on the sidewalk … right? Only…. My brakes did not work."

Everyone was silent, staring at him with shock as he took a moment then continued "The driver saw me and tried to stop, I was unable to so … man meets machine. I was badly injured, terribly so. Not only by the impact but by the fact my partner in life told them to let me die, wanted a DNR enacted and didn't even stay to see if I would survive the night. He left me there. Walked away and left me to… well …he thought… die."

Silence.

"The bike is here for everyone to see, as is an accident expert who examined the bike and can tell you all that the brakes did not work as they were tampered with. Clean cuts, had to be a tool of some sort, not wear and tear. The three separate life insurance policies on me that have all been cashed out by my ex-partner also here as evidence, the forged documents he tried to use to sell our house. Of course… it was luckily caught by a friend of mine who managed to block the sale process. After all .. I paid for that house… not him. You see … I am here today not because I am a victim of this poor driver who was doing his job … I am a victim of someone else. My ex-partner who was having a yearlong affair with a woman he met at that hole for sex … had stoped scolding me for riding a dangerous route, had access to my bike … had several life insurance polices on me for death or injury that I had no knowledge of yet all cashed within a day of the accident … this partner that told them to let me die and moved his girlfriend into my house within two days of my accident … he is who I blame. Bodine. He did this, not the man sitting there on trial. He is a good man, he tried to stop, I know I am not the only one who has nightmares about that day. I know he must live with what happened too. I am here to say I do not blame you, sir. I don not. This is not your fault."

Ianto looked over the crowd and found Bodine's shocked face "I blame Bodine. He tried to kill me!"

The place erupted as Ianto calmly stood and adjusted his clothing. The Prosecutor shot up, finally finding his voice to object and shout but it was all over rover as far as Ianto was concerned, smiling sweetly as he walked past Bodine, finally seeing Gwen sitting there as well, hiding her face with shame.

"There she is!" Ianto pointed with glee "The woman he was having the affair with, he even brought her today!"

Jack watched Ianto get satisfaction as he leaned in and said to Bodine "Was it worth it lover?"

Then Ianto walked confidently from that courthouse and into the arms of the man waiting for him at the doors.

He did not look back.

Satisfied.


	16. tying up loose ends

The next few weeks were a blur of police, lawyers and private glee as Bodine found himself further down the black hole of despair than he thought possible. He was charged with attempted murder, the tick driver cleared of any wrongdoing.

The driver sent Ianto a lovely card and a photo of himself with his wife and two little kids. Ianto was touched and placed it on the fridge as he added their address to his Christmas Card list, feeling better about it all as he saw that he had saved a little family some stress.

"Bodine's lawyer again" Jack said as he waved the phone "Wanna deal?"

Ianto nodded and Jack put it on speaker "Go ahead."

"Mister Jones… you are a hard man to catch."

"Because I gave up the thing that weighted me down now" Ianto answered brightly "I am fast."

"Ah… Mister Jones… this fiasco had taken a lot from my client who is both relived you are Ok and hurt that you did not come home to.."

"I could not come home. It was HER home. You and I both know he has screwed the pooch… literally. In my bed. So … let's stop the bullshit and pleasantries now shall we?" Ianto said calmly "He cleaned out my bank accounts slowly over the years we were together, lived off me while enjoying his little life of luxury and when I started to suspect he had someone on the side he tired to off me. We both know that, it is simply a fact. What I want… what I want is for him to fuck right off. OK? That is my house, purchased with my money and as we are not married it's not his. After all … the dust jacket on his book clearly states that he is single. We were only boyfriends, nothing serious right?"

"Mister Jones, you both lived there…"

"Ah. You see … he can't prove that. His mail does not go there, he had a post office box, as do I. Only … some mail come directly to me there, the power… 'lecky… all in my name. Even the telly licence and the cable... all ii my name the cell phone he uses…. is in my name… all of it. He was a kept man. I don't want much … I am not cruel. I know something happened, he is not the man I loved. I do not understand but … I don't have to. Do I. You know as well as I do that he is in enough shit over the attempted murder, the fraud with the insurance policies … I am sick if them ringing me about it as I do not know where he hid the money by the way … not to mention the mess with his girlfriend and that gun … no … I am the least of his worries. So … I am selling the house and as an act of good faith he can have half. As acknowledgement of our time together … like a wife would get. I will offer him half the house."

"Mister Jones… my client has proof of the monies in your joint account at the time of your separation…"

"It was called Attempted Murder on the paperwork." Ianto cut him off, leaning forward now "And that money went quickly without my involvement. You client clearly siphoned it all away… including those millions hidden in the side accounts and from the insurance payouts I never saw a penny of. Let's not play games."

"Side accounts?"

"Ahhhhhhh… you need to talk to your client and ask him about that then. Maybe he does not have any money at all … maybe he did not have accounts set up on bogus names, in tax havens… or anything like that. Just… watch his face as you ask, that moment before he denies it all … watch that tick at the corner of his left eye. His 'lie tick' and know he is hurting more than he will ever tell you. More hurt than you can ever fix. And I … am blameless. After all … he said so himself in his impact report .. I am not the man he fell in love with … too brain damaged to have a relationship with. "

"I do not know how you did it… exactly what it is that you did… but…"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Ianto leaned back satisfied that he had done his due diligence in the downfall of Bodine "I am done with him. He clearly was done with me when he decided to kill me so… we can agree on that. If he wants to keep the house he can either pay me out for half or… give me the insurance money he got for my accident."

Mister Jones…. He can't …."

"Then he needs to stop whinging and get on with it" Ianto said with finality "Tell ya what. I do feel sorry for him. I will give him the house in exchange for some of the furniture that I purchased and really liked … he can keep the bed of course. After all ... he will have to sell to pay you won't he?"

Silence now as the man considered "I will pass it on to him."

"Be sure you do" Ianto settled back and Jack ended the call "I have nothing more to add."

Jack placed the cell phone down "You OK?"

"Sad. Angry and … relieved. Is that weird..?"

"No. You can feel whatever you want." Jack smiled "You don't want the house?"

"No. Like I said... he always wanted it not me. He will accept it, I can get those large items out and he can rot in hell" Ianto grinned "After all … he will never trace the money, will always wonder how it all went so wrong. Then there is me… here with all that money to buy a house we want. One for a doggie or three."

Jack nodded as he let Ianto preen.

Relieved it was over too.

.

.

.

Just one more chap folks, glad you've enjoyed this xxx


	17. the cherry on top

Jack thought it was all over, they had their fun and Bodine got his just desserts and it ws all over and done with as Ianto grew stronger, more independent and to Jack's delight, more involved with the company. He ditched the job he hated, shaking himself off and coming away like a cat giving up a life and not looking back… no crying over spilt milk.

It was six months later … their relationship not only blossoming but in full bloom as Jack stood on the back veranda watching Ianto in the back yard of their new house, the laughter as Ianto threw the ball for the dogs making Jack feel so warm inside.

Their little jack russell from the shelter was energetic and ran circles around Myfanwy who seemed enamoured with her new brother. Ianto of course was spoiling him as rotten as her and refused to even acknowledge the fact they needed a bigger bed if the dogs kept getting in on the cold nights like that.

When the phone ran he almost let it go to answer phone but then knew Ianto would want to come in and check it which would end the dog's fun so he stepped inside and picked it up.

"Hello."

" _Captain Harkness?"_

"Yes?"

" _Captain, this is Ruben from over at Carter International. Remember us? Your company set up our cyber division"_

"Ah… yes" Jack did remember that one, expensive and easy as Toshiko set enough firewalls to slap down anyone who tried try peek in there. A legal company that basically pushed documents about and swapped around papers for a large sister company.

" _We are filling a position in our secretarial pool and have it down to a few candidates. I ws just entering them in the system for a temporary clearance for interviews and final checks while one of them came up with a red flag, your name and number"_

Jack was confused now as he settled in the chair, trying to think as Ianto jogged past chasing the ball as the dogs watched with interest. "What colour?"

" _Red. Cherry red."_

"Huh" Jack grunted … their danger flag "Name?"

" _Gwen Cooper"_

Jack sat for a moment or two as it all clicked into place and he felt the giggle of hysteria bubbling up. Toshiko is such a naughty girl … she really needs a raise "Rube. Mate, we've known each other for a long time, right? You've given me work … I've done you a solid?"

" _Sure"_

"You trust me?"

" _you know I do."_

"OK … this Gwen Cooper… big eyes, big tits and a big gap in her teeth."

" _Yep, that's her"_

"Right. You know that case on the papers about the man whose boyfriend tired to kill him? Tampered with his bike brakes and sent him off to get run over?" Jack grinned "Well … she was the mistress the idiot had on the side. Now… he is sitting in prison refusing to tell them where all the money went from the insurance fraud. The only one with access to his accounts capable of moving the money into a hidden account when he was arrested is her. Why she had to leave her job … her employers didn't like the authorities up their wazoo. I know you can't really ask about her previous job or why she is looking but… she is also trying to get pregnant to the man of hers so … she is bad either way. Looking for a sweet ride and definitely not into earning her way through life if she can cadge."

" _Shit. Look … thanks for this Jack. I really appreciate it. Christ, I have three more to look into and I will ask around while doing my character checks on them with the other firms if the others know about her. We don't want her sort in our business. Shit. She really helped him hide those millions?"_

"Yep."

Jack was beside himself a he hung up the phone confident that by the time Ruben stopped gossiping with all the other agencies that woman would not get a job anywhere in this city.

Cherry red.

Jack laughed as he walked back outside to watch Ianto playing with the dogs, Ianto's face glowing with joy as he tousled with them. He considered the call and decided not to tell Ianto about the conversation.

No need.

Since the court case Ianto had been settled, happy and had let go of a lot of things. His nightmares were down to one a week at worst… his energy levels were off the charts and they now knew they both had some stamina after all.

"What are you thinking?" Ianto called out as he watched Jack grin into the distance.

"That we have stamina."

Ianto laughed, walking towards him and throwing the ball back over his shoulder before moving in close to kiss him lustily.

"Oh Cariad… we can go forever!"

"Yeah… I think this weekend we need to put that theory to the test. That tantric book you got me for my birthday is soooo interesting" Jack waggled his eyebrows and was rewarded with a deep booming laugh as Ianto leaned in and kissed him again, this time sweet.

"Might need some whipped cream as well" he whispered into Jack's ear and Jack held him tightly as he revelled in the strong body moving against him.

"And some cherries… to go on top."

.

.

.

.

The end


End file.
